Tricia Tanaka is Dead
foi o décimo episódio da 3ª Temporada e 59º de Lost; foi ao ar em 28 de Fevereiro de 2007. A descoberta de Hurley, uma kombi tombada na Ilha, conduz ele a uma missão de esperança não apenas para ele mesmo, mas por um companheiro que necessita de fé. Enquanto isso, Kate e Sawyer se encontram com os sobreviventes, mas Kate ainda está conturbada por ter deixado Jack com Os Outros. Sinopse Flashback Por volta de 1987, um jovem e magrelo Hurley carrega as ferramentas até um carro Camaro suspenso em blocos e abre o capô. Seu pai dá a ele uma barra de Glacier contra a vontade de sua mãe, e diz a ele para dar partida no carro mesmo ele necessite de um carburador novo. Hurley acha isto estúpido, mas seu pai lhe diz que ter esperança nunca é estúpido e cada um faz a sua própria sorte. Ele então diz que sua viagem planejada para o Grand Canyon teria que esperar a sua volta de um trabalho em Las Vegas, e vai embora em sua motocicleta. Muitos anos depois, Tricia Tanaka está fazendo uma reportagem com Hurley que comprou a Casa de Frango Mr. Clucks em Diamond Bar, onde ele trabalhava para seu antigo patrão Randy. Ela tenta entrevistar Hurley, mas ele tenta relatar a todos sobre a má sorte que ele teve, do infarto de seu avô, do incêndio da casa que ele comprou a sua mãe, de seu melhor amigo ter fugido com sua namorada Starla e do suicídio de seu contador. Tricia queixa-se de sua atitude e entra na lanchonete com seu cameraman enquanto Hurley pergunta a Randy se estava tudo seguro lá dentro. Repentinamente um meteorito cai do céu, destruindo completamente a lanchonete e matando Tricia e seu cameraman. Mais tarde neste dia, Hurley é recebido em sua mansão por sua mãe e diz a ela o que aconteceu e reforça sua intenção de ir para a Austrália para investigar os números. Sua mãe lhe diz que ele não é amaldiçoado porque seu pai havia retornado após 17 anos. Seu pai o vê e brinca com a frase "sua mãe não estava brincando sobre as barras de chocolate". , tentando não ouvir sobre a vida sexual de sua mãe.]] No jantar, David observa uma estátua de ouro de Jesus e Carmen explica que Hurley contratou artistas em Taxco para fazê-la. Ela também explica que eles contrataram empregados nos Bennigans para serem seus mordomos. Hugo sente-se preocupado por sua mãe não suspeitar do súbito reaparecimento de seu pai após ele ter ganhado na loteria. Mas ela alega que ele veio porque ela o telefonara pedindo ajuda com Hugo a respeito de sua obsessão pela sua "maldição". Hugo dá aos Trons dinheiro e os dispensa e diz que vai se livrar de tudo, do dinheiro, das coisas que comprou, e de seu pai. Sua mãe tapa os ouvidos da estátua de Jesus e diz que ele irá ficar pois ela o intimou para suprir suas necessidades. Ela pede a Hugo para mostrar para seu pai o Camaro que ele recuperou durante todos estes anos. com a falsa Lynn Karnoff. ]] O pai de Hurley o acorda após algumas tentativas por causa dos fones de ouvidos. Hurley colocou os fones para conseguir dormir devido ao barulho que seus pais faziam ao ter relações sexuais. Ele pergunta a Hurley se quer quebrar a maldição. Então eles visitam uma vidente, Lynn Karnoff, a qual fala sobre o destino de Hurley usando cartas de tarô. A primeira carta diz que ele havia ganhado muito dinheiro. A segunda, um Ás de Paus, diz a ela que esse dinheiro havia lhe trazido má sorte. Ela alega que vê números e relaciona-os para Hugo. Ela também diz que eles são amaldiçoados e puxa a terceira carta, a Morte. Ela diz que a maldição pode ser removida. Ela pede para ele tirar suas roupas e prepara alguns ingredientes para exorcizar esta maldição. Hurley lhe oferece mil dólares para admitir que seu pai combinou tudo com ela. Ela se mostra ofendida mas acaba admitindo após ele oferecer dez mil dólares. Hurley então sai de lá revoltado. Depois, Hurley está fazendo suas malas para ir a Austrália. Seu pai admite que veio por causa de seu dinheiro, mas diz que não necessita partir, ele precisa apenas de um pouco de esperança. Ele diz que ele é que deveria fazer sua própria sorte, dando todo seu dinheiro exceto o suficiente para consertar o Camaro e eles fazerem aquela viagem planejada anteriormente ao Grand Canyon. Hurley pára um pouco para pensar, mas vai embora. Seu pai lhe diz que estará lá quando ele voltar. Na Ilha Principal no túmulo de Libby.]] Hurley confessa seus medos e problemas no túmulo de Libby e coloca uma flor. Ele encontra Charlie se barbeando e pede para ele revelar sobre as visões de Desmond sobre que Charlie estava fadado a morrer. Hurley diz que tudo era sua culpa por causa de sua maldição. Vincent surge da floresta com o braço de um esqueleto segurando uma chave. Hurley o segue através da floresta até o cão soltar o braço. Ele então pega a chave presa num chaveiro com um pé de coelho e segue Vincent até uma kombi da DHARMA capotada. No acampamento, Sun diz a Jin que iria ajudá-lo a aprender inglês, por isso só falaria com ele nessa língua. Hurley chega no grupo e diz a todos sobre o carro. Ele tenta recrutar ajuda, mas somente Jin é voluntário, desconhecendo o que Hurley havia dito. Na floresta, Kate e Sawyer estão próximos ao acampamento. Sawyer pisa em um dardo e Kate o retira de seu pé. Kate oferece reconciliação, mas Sawyer acaba não esboçando reação. Eles então chegam ao acampamento onde são saudados entusiasmadamente pelos outros sobreviventes. é encontrado.]] De volta a Kombi, Hurley e Jin encontram o dono do braço, o esqueleto de um homem com uma roupa de trabalho com o símbolo da estação Cisne, o nome "Roger" e a designação "Operário". Eles então abrem a porta de trás e encontra várias latas de cerveja DHARMA. Eles então puxam o esqueleto para fora, acidentalmente fazendo sua cabeça cair sobre uma pilha de documentos. No acampamento, Charlie pede para que Desmond diga a ele quando irá morrer. Desmond informa que não é assim que a coisa funciona. Saywer os aborda para saber quem saqueou seus pertences. Desmond desculpa-se por beber seu uísque, mas revela que Charlie e Hurley ajudaram. Sawyer encontra Hurley e Jin tentando virar a kombi. Hurley fica radiante por ver Sawyer e dá um grande abraço nele. Jin o abraça também. Hurley diz que aquele carro e o retorno de Sawyer são sinais de que sua sorte está mudando. Sawyer pede a ele suas coisas de volta, mas Hurley o chantageia com cerveja para ele ajudá-los a consertar a kombi. .]] Na praia, Kate diz a Sayid sobre sua experiência com os Outros. Kate diz a Sayid e Locke que ela irá conseguir ajuda e tentará resgatar Jack. Hurley, Saywer e Jin viram a kombi e olham seu interior. Lá existe diversos documentos, incluindo uma planta da DHARMA para a construção de uma estrada de terra começando de um lado da inclinação e terminando na estação Cisne. Saywer dá um susto usando a cabeça de Roger e com algumas cervejas. Hurley fecha os olhos, põe a chave na ignição e tenta dar partida na kombi, mas o motor não funciona. Hurley sente ofendido por Saywer conversar com Roger e não ajudar a consertar a kombi. Hurley diz que eles precisam arrumá-la como um sinal de esperança. bêbado ensinando inglês a Jin.]] Sawyer e Jin bebem enquanto Sawyer o ensina algumas palavas em inglês. Sawyer pergunta a Hurley o que ele está fazendo e ele diz que está rezando por esperança. Sawyer atira uma lata de cerveja para ele, dizendo "aqui está sua esperança". Hurley vê a lata rolar ladeira abaixo e dizendo que isto dará a ambos a esperança que eles precisam para mudar seus destinos. , Sawyer, Jin e Charlie olhando a descida da colina.]] Sawyer ensina a Jin algumas frases em inglês para serem usadas com as mulheres. Hurley retorna com Charlie e junto com os outros três empurram a kombi até a beira da colina. Eles olham para ela e vê algumas pedras negras em sua base. Hurley diz que se eles empurrarem a kombi desfiladeiro abaixo, Hurley poderá fazer o motor do carro dar partida. Charlie entra radiante no carro. Jin e Sawyer empurram a kombi para o precipício e a kombi começa a descer pela colina. Quando estão para bater nas rochas, Hurley dá partida no motor dizendo as palavras que seu pai havia dito anos atrás: "Eu tenho esperança. Sou eu quem faço minha própria sorte". Assim consegue desviar delas e dirige para um campo. A kombi toma vida com a mesma música que tocava no rádio de Hurley quando seu pai o abandonou. Jin e Sawyer juntam-se a eles num divertido passeio em círculos pelo campo. Hurley fica para trás enquanto os outros três retornam para o acampamento com suas esperanças renovadas. Jin dá a Sun uma flor e Charlie junta-se a Clair sorrindo. Hurley parte para outro divertido passeio. Sawyer leva algumas cervejas para sua tenda e olha para os outros casais felizes e com inveja ele toma sua cerveja. encontra com os sobreviventes, que lhe oferecem um acordo.]] Mais tarde, durante a noite, Kate está na floresta e vê que Locke e Sayid a seguiram. Eles perguntaram porque ela não pediu ajuda para procurarem por Jack. Ela diz que eles não estavam motivados o suficiente e que não sabiam onde procurá-lo. Sayid alega que Locke tinha pegado uma dica a partir do cajado de Eko. Tiros são disparados mas Kate pede a todos para baixarem suas armas e Danielle aparece. Kate pede para ela sua ajuda e diz que ela acha que sabe onde encontrar sua filha Alex. Curiosidades Referências Culturais * A música que toca no começo do episódio e dentro da kombi era "Shambhala" do Three Dog Night. Ela foi lançada por volta de 1973 e a letra diz que "Todo mundo têm sorte, Todo mundo é tão agradável, na estrada para Shambala". * Hurley e seu pai estão tentando consertar um Camaro. * Hurley descobriu uma Kombi da Volkswagen * A mãe de Hurley usa um crucifixo em seu pescoço. * Sawyer pisou em um dardo e machucou seu pé. * Sawyer pergunta para Kate, Are we there yet?, pode ser uma referência à irritante pergunta feita pelo Burro várias vezes no filme Shrek 2. * Sawyer enquanto criança assistia Little House on the Prairie. * Saywer chamou Charlie de "Jiminy Cricket". * Sawyer brinca com Jin que ele é "Ouça e Repita". * Saywer chamou Charlie de Oliver Twist. * Sawyer refere-se a Roger como "Skelator". * Os Trons, mordomos de Hurley, trabalhavam anteriomente no Bennigans. * Sawyer chamou Hurley de "Casa Internacional de Panquecas". * Sawyer chamou Hurley de "Jumbotron" * Sawyer chamou Hurley "Snuffy" (Aloysius Snuffleupagus da Vila Sésamo). * Uma estátua de Jesus feita de ouro maciço sobre a mesa de jantar, na qual a mãe de Hurley chama de "salvador". * A moto do pai do Hurley parece ser uma Yamaha mas com letras faltando, permitindo-se ler apenas "AMAH", que trata-se do nome de uma pedra em Hong Kong, que de acordo com a lenda, uma fiel esposa esperava lealmente seu marido pescador, não sabendo se ele havia se afogado e transformado numa pedra pela deusa do mar. * Hurley sugere que a cerveja da DHARMA seja tão velha quanto "Rocky III" e talvez até "Rocky II". * Há um quadro de uma praia tropical na parede da sala de jantar de Hurley. * Talvez a parte do episódio que Hurley, Charlie, Sawyer e Jin estão reunidos seja uma referência ao livro de Stephen King, "O Corpo", que quatro amigos saem em busca de um corpo. Temas Recorrentes * Vincent trouxe a Hurley e Charlie um braço que pertencia a um motorista do DHARMA morto chamado Roger. * O braço do esqueleto segurava um pé de coelho com uma chave. * O pai de Hurley esteve ausente por 17 anos. * Tricia Tanaka e seu operador de câmera morreram. * Tricia Tanaka trabalhava para o Action 8 News. * A psíquica disse 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42. * A psiquíca diz a Hurley que a morte ronda ele, e mais irá vir. * Hurley descobriu que seu pai pediu a psíquica a lhe dar uma falsa previsão. * Hurley diz a Charlie "está é uma ótima oportunidade para você morrer." * O pai de Hurley diz "nós fazemos nossa própria sorte, Hugo." * O pai de Hurley ofereceu ajuda a Hurley para consertarem o Camaro e seguir em sua viagem para o Grand Canyon: "Nunca é tarde para recomeçar." * Hurley e Charlie arriscaram suas vidas dirigindo ladeira abaixo para fazer o motor da Kombi dar partida. * Hurley consertou a Kombi da DHARMA após ter fracassado com o reparo do Camaro de seu pai. * O pai de Hurley diz que ter esperança não é estúpidez. Sawyer alega que não há esperança naquela ilha. * O emplacamento do Camaro é da Califórnia e seu código é 429 PCE. Análise do Enredo * Sawyer ajudou na Kombi da DHARMA após Hurley oferecer a cerveja que havia na Kombi em troca. * Kate, Locke e Sayid compartilharam informações sem nenhuma outra compensação, para tentar ajudar a salvar Jack. * Kate, Locke e Sayid iniciaram uma missão especial para encontrar o acampamento dos Outros. Links Externos *ABC Medianet February Press Release Bundle: (Word doc) (PDF) Galeria * Screen Captures do episódio Tricia Tanaka is Dead * Veja os erros de gravação deste episódio... Categoria:Centrado em Hurley